


Cabin in the Woods

by KiwiKiddo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gay, M/M, Oh look a one-shot, angst without happy ending, i made it angsty whoops, the gays are spooked, this is bad rip, uhhh how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKiddo/pseuds/KiwiKiddo
Summary: It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare and John just wanted to wake up. This was not how he expected his weekend to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3:35AM so it probably sucks a lot. I didn't proofread it either, I put my trust in autocorrect (Id probably edit it later tho if there's mistakes)
> 
> -
> 
> Okay I edited it it might still suck tho

It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare and John just wanted to wake up. This was not how he expected the weekend to go, in the woods, running for his life. Alex was there too. They were both running, hand in hand to make sure the other wouldn't get left behind. They'd lost Hercules and Lafayette a while back, they'd done the most stupid thing they could and had split up, hoping it would increase the chance of getting help. They didn't think about it at the time, but now John couldn't think about anything else than getting away and hoping his friends had gotten out safely. But what if they hadn't gotten out? What if they were even more lost than before or _worse_.

"John-" Alex wheezed sharply next to him, clearly out of breath. He went back to reality and turned to look at his boyfriend, still holding his hand tightly afraid that if he let go that would be the last time he'd ever get to touch him. Alex's eyes were red from still spilling tears running like waterfalls down his cheeks. John couldn't help but tear up himself he was so  _scared._

"John.." Alex sobbed, "John... John I'm so tired..." he gasped through tears. John didn't know what to do so he just nodded and squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"I know..."

They had been running for god knows how long, and god knows how long they'd be continuing. Both of them were exhausted and afraid but all they could do was run.

"John, there's a cabin- I know this is a stupid decision but if we can just hide there for a second to get the energy back, please-" Alex managed dryly through a throat that felt like sandpaper.

_"It would just be a moment, it would just be a moment, the chance of something happening is so close to zero, you both need rest, you both need rest."_

And it was decided. They sped for the cabin, to rest, to hide, and hopefully if the lord had mercy, there would be help or some kind of way to get it.

The lord did not have mercy. The cabin was abandoned and old and about to fall apart. There was dust and cobwebs and scattered furniture everywhere that seemed to be a decade or two old. It was unsettling. It had been ridiculous to think otherwise. Both of them were both still sobbing. They just wanted this to end and be safe at home with their friends and have fun. They should have never gone here.

_' "Let's go explore the woods. The Dead Dolly ones." Lafayette had suggested in the middle of a movie the four were watching. He earned glares from everyone._

_"Laf are you sick, are you aware how many people died in there? How not even the police goes there? We are not about to do a white-person-in-horror-movie trip in those fucking woods no way." John said. Lafayette glanced at Alexander for support only to get a mouthed 'no'. He seeked to his boyfriend for something._

_"As much as I love you, we are n o t going into those woods. You'll get your ass slayed-"_

_"I thought you were the only one allowed to slay his ass-" John had mumbled only to earn a glare from Hercules and a stifled laugh from the rest._

_"Herc and John are right though Laf, police has literally warned not to go in there because of possible boobytraps and dangerous people. It's not safe." Alex said after he stopped laughing._

_Silence for a while._

_"I'm going in there, alone or with you guys are up to you but I'm going." Lafayette had said. All of them had agreed at last because they knew there was no stopping him when he had set his mind for something like this. They assumed it was better if they all went anyways, in case someone did get stuck in a trap. They could get help. '_

_' Before the couples parted, Lafayette had cried and apologized for getting them into this mess over and over and they had all joined the pity party and cried and had a last group hug and reassured him that no matter what happened they had forgiven him and wouldn't be mad at him if they all got out alive. They had to cut it short though, they knew they could only stay one place at a time for a maximum of five minutes. '_

John and Alex had hidden in the cabin, catching their breath for longer than they had planned because suddenly it was dark out and with no working light, the cabin had been even darker. They were regretting this, knowing going out now would be straight up asking to be murdered, all they could do was hug tight, cry silently and hope for morning.

"Alex... I want you to know I never regretted a second with you... I love you so much and if we get out of here alive, I swear I'll never let go of your hand again and I'll constantly reassure you that I love you, okay?" John said quietly, exhausted and dehydrated from crying.

"John..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think we're alone."

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks lol. Anyways, I'd live some feedback and just comments in general!


End file.
